


Changement de Direction

by Julie290



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fili et Kili ne sont pas frères, Gen, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Viol/non-con sous-entendu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili a une assez belle vie – il s'en sort bien à l'université, il s'entend bien avec son oncle et tuteur Thorin, et il ne saura probablement jamais ce que c'est d'être pauvre ou non-désiré. Puis Thorin accueille un enfant du système – Kili Écu-de-Chêne, un parent éloigné dont le passé est un total mystère. Soudain, la vie de Fili devient beaucoup plus compliquée. Mais peut-être qu'elle devient meilleure, aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under New Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997333) by [frostyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyjack/pseuds/frostyjack). 



> Et voilà, on y est. La fic que j'attends de traduire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je préfère vous prévenir, cette fic est très dure et vous verrez souvent des trigger warning en début de chapitre. Et le chemin sera long et douloureux. Mais ça en vaut tellement la peine !

Quand Fili rentra chez lui après ses cours magistraux un beau vendredi à la fin du mois de janvier, Thorin était assis à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café dans les mains et un air sur le visage qui signifiait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir une sérieuse conversation. Cela, en soi, n'était pas tellement étrange – Thorin n'était rien sinon sérieux la plupart du temps – mais le fait que Thorin soit à la maison à quatre heures de l'après-midi était définitivement troublant. Fili marqua une pause sur le seuil, laissant tomber son sac sous le porte-manteau.

« Thorin ? dit-il. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au travail ?

\- Non, rien de ce genre, dit Thorin. J'ai pris mon après-midi. »

Cela ne permit pas à Fili de se sentir mieux. Son oncle n'était pas exactement un accro du travail – il s'assurait d'être à la maison pour dîner avec Fili au moins cinq ou six soirs par semaine – mais prendre un congé au dernier moment n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait donc être arrivé quelque chose. Mais à qui ? Fili lui-même allait bien, et il ne leur restait pas exactement d'autre famille, donc ce devait être l'un des amis de Thorin. Dwalin, peut-être ? Fili se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à son oncle avec une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Thorin. Mais j'ai reçu un appel de Bombur Befersson. »

Fili fronça les sourcils, essayant de resituer le nom. Puis il se souvint.

« Le gros type de la fête la semaine dernière ? Dit-il. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis.

\- On ne l'est pas, exactement, dit-il. Mais Bombur est assistant social, et il m'a appelé pour me demander une faveur. »

Fili fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelle faveur Thorin pourrait accorder à un assistant social, sauf peut-être lui donner de l'argent. Peut-être que c'était ça – de l'argent pour une œuvre de charité, un truc pour les enfants défavorisés. La fondation était censée se charger de ce genre de choses, mais les gens que Thorin rencontrait en passant l'approchaient parfois directement. En fait, ils approchaient même parfois directement Fili, quand ils découvraient qui était son oncle.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit de s'adresser à la fondation ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a demandé, dit Thorin. Il a demandé si nous pourrions accueillir quelqu'un pendant quelques semaines.

\- Quoi, comme un hôtel ? demanda Fili en haussant les sourcils. Quoi, il n'a plus d'espace sur son propre sofa ?

\- Pas comme un hôtel. Comme un enfant placé.

\- Un... quoi ? »

Fili fixa Thorin, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Un enfantdu système ? »

Thorin hocha la tête, le visage impassible, et Fili secoua la tête avec confusion.  
« Mais- pourquoi pense-t-il que tu pourrais vouloir accueillir un enfant ? Est-ce qu'il appelle tout l'annuaire, ou quoi ? »

L'idée de son oncle – sévère, solitaire, pas le moins du monde en mal d'enfant – accueillant un gamin quelconque sur un coup de tête était tellement bizarre que Fili se surprit à éclater de rire.

« C'est un parent éloigné, ce garçon, dit alors Thorin. Il n'a pas d'autre famille, du moins pas qui – soit disponible, et bien qu'une famille ait accepté de le prendre, ils n'auront pas de place avant quelques semaines. C'est pour ça que Bombur est venu vers moi. Il m'a donné la possibilité de décliner. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais rencontrer le garçon. Je lui ai aussi dit que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi à ce moment-là. Je n'ai aucun désir de faire entrer qui que ce soit dans cette maison contre ta volonté, ne serait-ce que pour une courte période. »

Fili resta bouche bée.

« Tu y penses ? dit-il. Juste parce que c'est un cousin éloigné ?

\- Il s'appelle Kili, dit Thorin. »

Et les mots moururent dans la gorge de Fili. Kili. C'était un nom familial, depuis des générations. Le nom que sa mère avait toujours dit qu'elle donnerait à son second fils – aurait donné, si le père de Fili n'était pas mort un an seulement après la naissance de Fili. Quand Fili était enfant, il avait eu un ami imaginaire nommé Kili. Un frère imaginaire, avait toujours dit sa mère avec un sourire.

Que ce soit simplement à cause de son silence, ou parce que ses pensées étaient visibles sur son visage, Thorin sembla penser qu'il avait accepté. Il hocha une fois la tête, fermement.

« Il est de la famille, Fili, dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas détourner le regard de la famille. Tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

Et ça recommençait, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, toujours sûr que tout le monde devait être d'accord avec lui. Mais quand bien même, Fili n'était pas sûr de l'être. Oui, le nom était un choc – Kili, familier depuis des années, comme un vieil ami dont il aurait perdu le contact – mais un cousin au quatrième ou cinquième degré n'était de la famille qu'au sens très vague, et de plus, Fili était à peu près sûr que les gosses du système étaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Mauvaise nouvelle comme drogue, crime, en-veut-à-tout-le-monde mauvaise nouvelle. Et en faire entrer un dans la maison sans savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet ?

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. C'est très soudain.

\- Tu viendras avec moi pour le rencontrer demain, dit Thorin. Ensuite nous pourrons décider. Si tu dis non, je le respecterai. C'est aussi ta maison, ici. »

Fili hocha la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je viendrai. »

Le lendemain – samedi – Fili fut debout tôt. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui, mais il s'était réveillé dans la pénombre de l'hiver avec des bribes de sa conversation avec Thorin tournant dans sa tête. Un cousin. Un gosse du système. Il était sorti la nuit dernière avec ses amis – non qu'il ait passé un super moment, étant donné à quel point il avait été préoccupé – et Thorin était au lit quand il était revenu. Et ce matin, il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait rien de ce Kili sinon son nom. Quel âge avait-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans le système ? Il ne savait même pas exactement comment ils étaient apparentés. Et une idée le frappa, comme un coup dans l'estomac – et si c'était une arnaque ?

Peut-être que ç'aurait été une idée bizarre pour la plupart des gens, mais Fili avait grandi en guettant cela, depuis que sa mère était morte quand il avait dix ans et qu'il était venu vivre avec Oncle Thorin. Thorin avait hérité de l'entreprise familiale après avoir quitté l'armée, et il était un puissant homme d'affaires maintenant, ce qui signifiait qu'il était très, très riche. Ça n'avait pas été trop mal à l'école – naturellement, Fili avait été envoyé en école privée, donc la plupart des gens qu'il voyait tous les jours avaient des parents bien lotis – mais à chaque événement où il se rendait avec Thorin, il était entouré de gens qui buvaient ses paroles. Ça lui plaisait quand il était plus jeune, mais ces jours-ci ça l'ennuyait juste. Les gens ne voulaient jamais argumenter avec lui, et c'était incroyable le nombre de gens avec qui il avait eu une ou deux conversations qui décidaient soudain qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il savait, aussi, que c'était dix fois pire pour Thorin – pas que Thorin semble beaucoup s'en soucier – et il se demandait toujours si c'était ça plutôt que l'inclination naturelle de Thorin envers la solitude qui faisait que son oncle n'avait qu'un seul véritable ami.

Et maintenant ce gamin, sorti de nulle part, envoyé par quelqu'un que Thorin connaissait vaguement et supposément un lointain parent.

Hum.

En tout cas, Fili aurait une chance de dire non quand ils auraient rencontré le gamin. Kili. Et il dirait non, décida-t-il. Si c'était une arnaque, le gosse serait probablement le charme incarné, mais Fili serait prêt pour ça. Il resta allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond tandis qu'une lumière grise commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux, et il décida : il serait prêt. Et il dirait non.

Le bureau de l'assistant social était un endroit sombre, une pièce de la taille d'un timbre-poste emplie de piles de papiers dans un immeuble de bureaux de style soviétique sur la périphérie de la ville. Même si le soleil brillait dehors, la lumière ici semblait grise et quelque peu sinistre. Pas un super endroit où passer un samedi matin, songea Fili, gigotant sur le siège inconfortable. À côté de lui, Thorin était assis, le dos droit et immobile. L'entraînement militaire qui jouait, sans doute.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Bombur passa la tête. Il souriait d'une façon dont aucun personne contrainte de travailler un samedi ne devrait sourire.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il. Kili est prêt pour vous maintenant. »

Thorin se leva et entra à sa suite, et Fili le suivit, regardant la peinture écaillée dans le corridor avec dédain. Comment Bombur réussissait à sortir du lit chaque matin pour aller travailler, il était incapable de le deviner. Et c'était avant d'aborder le fait que son travail consiste basiquement à fraterniser avec des criminels et des délinquants.

« Et voilà, dit joyeusement Bombur. »

Il ouvrit une porte quelconque et entra. Thorin et Fili le suivirent, et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce avec une table, quelques chaises, un tapis gris à l'air sordide, et une fenêtre donnant sur un autre immeuble de bureaux de style soviétique. Sur l'une des chaises, face à la porte, se trouvait un gamin brun maigrichon qui avait peut-être quatorze ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, et il portait un sweat à capuche miteux qui donnait l'impression d'avoir sa place dans une boutique de charité. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent, puis les abaissa rapidement sur ses mains, serrées face à lui sur la table.

« Kili, dit Bombur, voici ton cousin, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. »

Il désigna Thorin de la main, qui hocha brièvement la tête, fixant Kili avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Et son neveu, Fili, dit Bombur. Bien, je vais aller nous chercher des rafraîchissements pendant que vous discutez. »

Il tapota Kili sur l'épaule en partant, lui adressant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil avant de désigner le gamin d'un signe de tête, comme pour dire, _eh bien vas-y, je suis sûr que vous allez être les meilleurs amis du monde._

_C'est ce qu'on verra_ , songea Fili, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Thorin derrière la table.

« Bonjour, Kili, dit Thorin. »

Le gamin – Kili – leva les yeux vers Thorin sans complètement lever la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Enchanté, Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.

\- Thorin, s'il te plaît, dit Thorin. »

Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Fili.

« Salut, dit Fili. Comment ça va ? »

Kili le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Bien, dit-il. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ouais, ça va, dit Fili en étrécissant les yeux. »

Quoi que ce gamin soit d'autre, il n'était définitivement pas le charme incarné. Ni n'avait aucune forme de charme, du moins pour l'instant. Cela dit, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se jouait pas d'eux.

« Les Packers, dit Thorin, après un moment de silence gêné. Est-ce que c'est un groupe ? »

Kili lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Excusez-moi ? dit-il.

\- C'est sur ton sweat, dit Fili. Les Packers. Et non, Thorin, ce n'est pas un groupe, c'est une équipe de sport américain, du basket ou un truc comme ça. »

Il roula un peu des yeux en direction de Thorin, et Thorin haussa les sourcils en réponse, absolument pas embarrassé, comme d'habitude, de son absence totale de connaissance de la culture populaire.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le basket ? demanda Thorin en se retournant vers Kili.

\- Euh, dit Kili en baissant les yeux sur le sweat, ce n'est pas – ce n'est pas le mien. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais vu. Du basket, je veux dire. »

Il fixa ses mains, et Fili vit qu'elles étaient tellement serrées que les phalanges viraient au blanc.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda Thorin. »

Il essayait de faire la conversation, Fili le voyait, mais, étant Thorin, il réussit à avoir l'air impatient, comme s'il était exaspéré par l'incapacité de Kili à porter des vêtements annonçant ses vrais intérêts.

« Euh, dit Kili. »

Il resta assis, très immobile et fixant très fort ses mains.

« J'aime bien – j'aime bien – »

Il leva les yeux vers Fili un moment, et Fili fut abasourdi par la peur dans ses yeux.

« – les avions, dit-il enfin.

\- Les avions ? demanda Fili. »

Ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Thorin d'ouvrir la bouche et d'effrayer encore plus le gamin.

« Comme les leçons de vol, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui aime juste les avions. En quoi est-ce que c'était seulement un hobby ?

« Non, dit Kili. Je n'ai jamais – je veux dire, j'aime bien – les regarder. Les vieux, avec des hélices. Je regarde des documentaires. »

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à Fili, l'air à peine moins terrifié que la dernière fois.

« La Seconde – Seconde Guerre Mondiale, dit-il. Avec des avions. »

Eh bien, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir : le gosse était tordu. Non seulement il n'était pas charmant, mais il était maladroit et ringard et tout simplement un mec bizarre. Pas si différent de Thorin, en fait, pensa Fili, à part qu'il était si timide. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment apparentés, après tout.

« Le thé est prêt, dit Bombur, en arrivant avec un plateau chargé. Du lait, du sucre ? »

S'ensuivit l'agitation générale qui se produit toujours quand quelqu'un arrive avec du thé, et quand tout le monde fut doté d'une tasse de thé et d'au moins un biscuit (Bombur en empila quatre devant Kili, qui les fixa comme s'il craignait qu'ils soient empoisonnés), les choses semblaient un peu moins tendues. Bombur était un type bien, décida Fili. S'il y avait une arnaque, il n'était pas au courant.

« Comment ça se passe, alors ? demanda Bofur. Kili, et si tu parlais à Thorin et Fili de ta musique ?

\- De la musique ? demanda Thorin. Est-ce que tu en joues ? »

Kili hocha un peu la tête, et Bombur lui donna un coup de coude bon enfant.

« Il veut savoir de quoi tu joues, dit-il.

\- Du violon, dit Kili. Mais j'ai perdu le mien, alors je ne joue plus.

\- Fili jouait du violon, aussi, dit Thorin. »

Il adressa un regard significatif à Fili, qui haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, quand j'étais gosse, dit-il. J'étais nul, par contre.

\- Je suis sûr que non, dit Bombur. »

Mais Thorin éclata de rire.

« J'ai bien peur que si, dit-il. Il faisait un bruit atroce.

\- Ouais, merci, marmonna Fili. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Thorin puis à Kili.

« Je suppose que tu es doué, toi. »

Kili croisa son regard et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son sweat emprunté.

« Non, je ne joue pas, dit-il. Je ne joue plus.

\- Génial, dit Fili avant de se lever. Les WC ? demanda-t-il à Bombur.

\- Au fond du couloir à droite, dit Bombur. »

Fili hocha la tête pour le remercier et sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais il voulait avoir une ou deux minutes à lui pour réfléchir, donc il y alla quand même et s'assit sur le siège de toilettes fermé, s'interrogeant.

Le problème, c'était que Kili n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'était pas charmant, définitivement, mais il n'était pas aigri et n'avait pas le comportement que Fili avait toujours cru trouver chez un gosse des rues. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment si Kili était un gosse des rues ou pas – il n'avait toujours pas réussi à apprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans le système. Ni charmant, ni en colère – s'il y avait un mot que Fili choisirait pour décrire Kili, c'était _effrayé_ , et ça ne correspondait pas du tout à la façon dont Fili comprenait la situation. Quelle raison avait-il d'être effrayé ? Si Thorin ramenait Kili à la maison, il vivrait dans les bras du luxe. Sinon, Kili serait sans doute accueilli par quelqu'un d'autre. Il était inoffensif, après tout – aucune raison qu'il ne trouve pas quelqu'un pour le prendre.

Une chose était sûre, cependant, c'était que Kili ne ressemblait en rien au frère imaginaire que Fili s'était inventé quand il était petit. C'était même un soulagement, en quelque sorte – si Kili avait été rieur et téméraire comme le Kili que Fili avait imaginé, ça aurait été foutrement bizarre. En l'occurrence, Fili pensait pouvoir juste mettre de côté le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même nom,bien que ce soit un nom inhabituel, et juger ce Kili sur ses propres mérites. Quels qu'ils puissent être.

Toujours indécis, Fili se leva et alla se laver les mains. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Thorin vienne voir s'il était tombé dans le trou. Il regarda dans le miroir, recoiffant ses cheveux là où ils faisaient des épis, et marqua une pause, fixant son T-shirt. Il l'avait pris dans le tiroir ce matin sans vraiment le regarder, et c'était un T-shirt qu'il portait rarement – la couverture d'un album, d'un groupe qu'il aimait quand il avait seize ans. Le nom du groupe n'était pas imprimé : à la place, il y avait juste l'image d'un avion. Un vieux, avec des hélices.

Fili le fixa.

Thorin attendait dans le couloir quand il sortit.

« Bombur a dit que nous pouvions utiliser son bureau, dit-il. »

Fili le suivit à l'intérieur, mais avant que Thorin n'ait une chance de parler, il secoua la tête.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il. Je crois qu'on devrait juste le laisser rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'autre famille soit prête. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Explique-toi, dit-il. »

Fili soupira. Manifestement Thorin s'était décidé dans l'autre sens, ce qui allait seulement rendre ça plus difficile.

« Écoute, dit-il, le gosse est bon acteur, je lui accorde ça. Mais voilà le truc – regarde mon T-shirt, Thorin. »

Il le désigna, et Thorin regarda, fronçant davantage les sourcils en voyant l'avion.

« Il se joue de nous, dit Fili. Il essaye de nous pousser à l'apprécier pour qu'on le laisse entrer dans nos vies. »

À ces mots, le froncement de sourcils de Thorin devint incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un orphelin sans foyer ferait une telle chose ?

\- Euh, parce que c'est un orphelin sans foyer ? dit Fili. Allez, Thorin, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un sans argent jouait sur notre sympathie. »

Thorin resta immobile un moment, fixant Fili sans expression. Puis il secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur de n'avoir pas été un bon modèle pour toi, Fili, dit-il. Ta mère serait déçue par moi. »

Fili se sentit soudain incertain de lui-même.

« Quoi ? dit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'ai apparemment appris à t'inquiéter de mon argent avant de considérer la situation désespérée de ta propre _famille_ , dit Thorin. »

Et le dernier mot était lourd d'emphase.

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça pour toi. »

Un mélange de honte et de colère commença à remuer dans les entrailles de Fili.

« J'essaye seulement de faire attention à nous, dit-il, essayant de rester calme comme Thorin lui avait appris. Il sera placé d'une façon ou d'une autre, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit nous ? »

Thorin le regarda en silence, assez longtemps pour que Fili commence à avoir l'impression qu'il avait de nouveau dix ans et avait été surpris à voler des bonbons à l'épicerie du coin. Puis il désigna une chaise.

« Assieds-toi, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Fili s'assit, sentant toute son ancienne confiance en lui disparaître. Thorin s'assit face à lui et ne parla pas pendant peut-être vingt secondes. Ce fut un long, long moment.

Finalement Thorin soupira et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Il n'y a aucune trace de la naissance de Kili, dit-il. Il n'y a aucune trace officielle de lui jusqu'à il y a environ deux ans, quand il a été dans un accident de voiture dans le Yorkshire du Nord. La voiture était volée, mais le conducteur est mort dans le crash. Il a dit que son nom était Kili Écu-de-Chêne à l'hôpital, quand il était encore très malade. Quand il a guéri, il a essayé de dire qu'il s'était trompé, que son nom était entièrement différent. Mais le nom avait déjà été entré dans le système, et, comme je ne doute pas que tu le saches, c'est un nom inhabituel. Naturellement, j'ai des gens qui guettent toute utilisation de _Écu-de-Chêne_ dans les médias ou – d'autres bases de données, puisque la plupart de ces utilisations ont un rapport avec moi et nos affaires.

\- Alors tu savais qu'il existait ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire, avant que Bombur t'appelle ?

\- Je savais qu'un jeune homme qui se faisait appeler Kili Écu-de-Chêne existait, dit Thorin. Plus que cela, non. Il a disparu de l'hôpital peu après, et bien que j'aie essayé de le retrouver, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arrêter pour avoir volé des sandwichs dans un supermarché à Canterbury il y a deux jours. Il a donné un faux nom, mais ses empreintes digitales étaient déjà dans la base de données suite à son séjour à l'hôpital. J'ai été alerté, et maintenant nous voilà.

\- Arrêté ? dit Fili. »

Puis :

« Attends, alors Bombur ne t'a pas appelé ? C'est toi qui l'as appelé ?

\- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il soit désigné comme l'assistant social de Kili, oui, dit Thorin. Et je me suis arrangé pour que Kili soit amené ici. Pour que je puisse le voir.

\- Tout ça pour un nom ? dit Fili. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais même pas s'il nous est vraiment apparenté ? Tu veux l'accueillir, même si tu sais que c'est un criminel et que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait pendant toute sa vie ?

\- Oui, dit Thorin. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le meilleur nourricier qu'il pourrait espérer, mais je préférerais de beaucoup qu'il n'ait plus jamais assez faim pour voler de la nourriture. »

Il fixa durement Fili.

« Pense un moment à comment ça peut être. »

Fili pensa. Il pensa que peut-être ce Kili était juste du genre criminel. Peut-être avait-il été élevé par des voleurs qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à voler un sandwich, qu'ils aient faim ou non. Il pensa que ce gamin était apparu presque littéralement de nulle part pour jouer sur le côté sensible, jusqu'ici insoupçonné, de son oncle.

« Je pense quand même que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-il. »

Thorin hocha lourdement la tête.

« Alors je vais dire à Bombur que nous ne pouvons pas le prendre, dit-il. »

Il se leva, l'air terriblement déçu.

« Il ira dans cette autre famille d'ici quelques semaines, cela dit, dit Fili. »

Il commençait à se sentir coupable, même s'il disait seulement non pour le propre bien de Thorin.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont sympas.

\- Peut-être, dit Thorin. Mais ce n'est pas sa vraie famille.

\- Nous non plus, dit Fili. Allez, Thorin, tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il nous soit vraiment apparenté. Il aurait pu sortir ce nom de nulle part. Peut-être même qu'il a lu quelque chose sur toi sur internet. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer le nombre d'ancêtres qu'on a nommés Kili. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Tu ne le vois pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voir quoi ? demanda Fili.

\- Son visage, dit Thorin. C'est exactement le portrait de Frerin au même âge. »

Fili sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Son Oncle Frerin – le frère aîné de sa mère, et le cadet de Thorin – était mort quand il avait six ans. Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de lui en-dehors d'un rire tonitruant et de son habitude de chanter aux réunions de famille, mais il avait vu des photos, bien sûr. Naturellement. Et Kili – oui, il le voyait maintenant. Le nez, le menton. Kili ressemblait en effet à Oncle Frerin. Et à Thorin. Et même à maman.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais Thorin était déjà parti. Fili secoua la tête. Donc le gosse ressemblait à Frerin. Et le nom – OK, il était probablement leur cousin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pas grand-chose. Il avait été pris dans une voiture volée, et ensuite arrêté pour avoir volé de nouveau, donc ce n'était même pas comme s'il était un petit ange innocent, à la Oliver Twist. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre retrouver des membres de la famille – il savait à quel point son frère et sa sœur manquaient à Thorin, et Dieu savait que papa et maman lui manquaient, chaque jour – mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen que de ramasser des parents éloignés dans la rue et les ramener à la maison.

Il repensa à ce que Thorin avait dit, au sujet d'avoir tellement faim qu'on devait voler de la nourriture. Et il pensa qu'il y avait probablement de très bonnes banques de nourritures et – et des soupes populaires à Canterbury, et si le gamin s'était juste dénoncé il aurait été placé dans une famille et reçu beaucoup à manger. Il pensa à quel point c'était stupide, de voler quelque chose quand on pouvait l'avoir gratuitement si on demandait juste.

Il pensa, juste un moment, à quel point Kili avait eu l'air effrayé, dans la salle de réunion. Plus effrayé que quiconque Fili ait jamais vu.

Et il se leva.

Thorin était debout dans le couloir à discuter à mi-voix avec Bombur. Le visage de Bombur était sérieux, pour une fois, et il hochait la tête et jetait des regards vers la salle de réunion. Il leva la tête, cependant, quand Fili arriva rapidement vers eux.

« Hé, écoutez, vous ne lui avez pas encore dit, hein ? »

Bombur secoua la tête.

« Pas encore, dit-il.

\- Alors, euh, dit Fili en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Alors je pensais – écoutez, c'est seulement pour quelques semaines, pas vrai ? Alors, ouais, je suppose que ça devrait aller. »

Il regarda Thorin.

« Je veux dire, je pense. Si toi, ça te va. »

Thorin soutint son regard un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Je suis content, dit-il. »

Il posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule de Fili.

« Ta mère serait fière. »

Et il se retourna vers Bombur.

« Nous pouvons le prendre maintenant, si c'est plus facile, dit-il. »

Bombur leur adressa à tous deux un sourire lumineux.

« Je vais aller le chercher, alors, dit-il. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kili était silencieux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Il avait une petite sacoche pendue sur une épaule, et Thorin lui jeta un regard critique quand ils sortirent.

« Où sont tes affaires ? demanda-t-il. On va aller les chercher.

\- Oh, dit Kili en regardant son sac. Elles sont là. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien d'autre. »

Il passa d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit Thorin. Fili t'emmènera faire du shopping. »

Il adressa un regard significatif à Fili, et Fili soupira intérieurement et hocha la tête. Il se souvint que Kili avait dit que le sweat n'était pas à lui. N'avait-il rien du tout à part ce qu'il portait quand il avait été arrêté ? Bordel.

« Celle-là, dit alors Thorin, en ouvrant la marche vers la BM. »

Kili marqua une pause, légèrement bouche bée.

« C'est la vôtre ? Dit-il.

\- L'une d'entre elles, dit Thorin avec un petit sourire. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de hobbies, mais ceux qu'il avait étaient chers.

« J'aime les voitures.

\- Je les aime aussi, dit immédiatement Kili.

\- Comme tu aimes les avions ? demanda Fili avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir, et Kili se retourna à moitié, ressemblant à un lapin pris au piège.

« Ou— Euh, oui, dit-il, serrant les doigts autour de la bretelle de sa sacoche. Comme, comme les avions.

\- C'est bien, dit Thorin, en haussant les sourcils à l'adresse de Fili. C'est dommage que tu ne saches pas conduire, ou je te laisserais l'emmener faire un tour.

\- Je sais conduire, dit Kili. »

Il eut immédiatement l'air de regretter l'avoir dit quand Fili et Thorin se retournèrent tous deux pour le fixer.

« Non, je veux dire— je ne dis pas que vous devriez me laisser faire, ça va, je ne— je ne veux pas

—

\- Tu n'es pas assez grand, dit Fili. Tu dois avoir dix-sept ans pour avoir le permis de conduire. »

_Et il doit y avoir_ _u_ _ne trace officielle de ton existence pour que tu te portes candidat_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« J'ai seize ans, dit Kili. C'est— est-ce que ça ne suffit pas ? »

Fili fut brièvement surpris — Kili n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir seize ans, trop petit et maigrichon et les yeux trop écarquillés — puis il fut de nouveau surpris par ce que Kili avait dit.

« Non, dit-il. Tu dois avoir dix-sept ans. Comme je viens de dire.

\- Oh, dit Kili. »

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait même jamais envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir une limite d'âge pour la conduite, ce qui était – eh bien, c'était totalement bizarre, voilà ce que c'était. Mais en même temps, presque tout dans le passé de Kili semblait plutôt bizarre. Bombur leur avait dit de ne pas lui poser de questions, de juste le laisser leur en parler s'il le voulait, mais Fili se sentit soudain brûler de curiosité : où diable ce gosse bizarre avait-il été pendant les seize premières années de sa vie, et qui étaient ses parents pour qu'il ressemble tellement à un Écu-de-Chêne.

« Allons-y, alors, dit Thorin. »

Il y eut un bref moment gênant où Fili ne fut pas sûr de devoir monter devant ou de laisser Kili y aller – ou peut-être que Thorin voudrait qu'ils aillent tous les deux à l'arrière ? - mais la question fut résolue quand Kili monta à l'arrière sans poser de question, touchant timidement la poignée de la portière comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà allé à Cambridge, Kili ? demanda Thorin en démarrant la voiture.

\- Oui, dit Kili. Mais je— »

Il s'interrompit.

« Je n'ai pas— vu beaucoup de choses, dit-il enfin. Tous les bâtiments.

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? dit Thorin. Fili t'emmènera faire le tour de son université plus tard.

\- Si tu veux, dit rapidement Fili, espérant à moitié que Kili s'avère détester l'ancienne architecture. Pas si ça t'ennuie.

\- Non, ils sont beaux, dit rapidement Kili. Les bâtiments. Merci. »

Fili s'affaissa dans son siège.

« Ouais, pas de problème, dit-il. »

Autant pour samedi.

 

****

 

Thorin installa Kili dans l'une des chambres d'amis. Elle était assez jolie, propre et fraîche avec une vue sur Grantchester et quelques aquarelles inoffensives sur le mur, mais c'était quand même une chambre d'amis, ce qui ne fut que plus évident quand Kili posa son sac sur le lit et qu'il eut l'air immédiatement déplacé, abîmé et petit et moche sur le large édredon blanc.

« Les tiroirs et les placards sont vides, dit Thorin. Il y a beaucoup d'espace pour tes affaires. »

Kili regarda sa petite sacoche d'un air dubitatif.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Fili, appuyé dans l'embrasure, soupira. Il essayait très fort de maintenir son air d'indifférence, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il perce ce gosse à jour, mais il devait admettre que Kili rendait ça difficile.

« Il te faudra des affaires, alors, dit-il. Et un déjeuner. Je l'emmène manger dehors ? »

La question s'adressait à Thorin, qui avait sans doute du travail qu'il devait rattraper.

« Prends la Range Rover, dit Thorin. Il y aura de la place à l'arrière au cas où vous auriez besoin d'acheter quelque chose de gros. Tiens. »

Il ouvrit son portefeuille et sortit l'une des cartes, la tendant à Fili.

« Tu connais le numéro. »

Fili prit la carte et la rangea dans sa poche.

« Du shopping, dit-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déprimé. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une douche ou quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Kili le fixa puis secoua silencieusement la tête. Il avait l'air de n'être pas tout à fait sûr d'où ils allaient ni de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Alors viens, dit Fili. »

 

****

 

« Tu es assez grand pour conduire, alors ? Dit Kili lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la Range Rover.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, répondit Fili. Je le fais pas souvent parce que les parkings sont pourris et le système de route est horrible, mais c'est utile si tu veux acheter beaucoup de trucs.

\- Oh, dit Kili. »

Il se retourna pour regarder à travers le pare-brise. Fili négocia Trumpington Street sans renverser un seul touriste (dommage) et tourna vers la Grande Arcade. Il se contenta de laisser le silence s'étendre – à la fois parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi dire à Kili et parce que conduire à Cambridge était comme jouer à un jeu vidéo où au lieu de perdre des points pour avoir touché les obstacles qui surgissaient constamment de nulle part, ils vous envoyaient en prison. Enfin, cela dit, il entra dans le parking et se gara.

« Putain, merci, marmonna-t-il en coupant le moteur.

\- Est-ce que Thorin est ton papa ? demanda Kili. »

La question sortait tellement de nulle part que Fili se retourna et le fixa. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir l'air intimidant – honnêtement, il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air particulièrement intimidant – mais Kili eut une sorte de mouvement de recul et détourna les yeux.

«  Désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- OK, dit Fili. »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi parlait Kili, mais il savait que Kili était bizarre, alors il était prêt à laisser passer certains trucs bizarres.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon papa. C'est mon oncle. Est-ce que Bombur ne t'a pas dit ça ?

\- Si, dit Kili. Désolé. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre, et Fili soupira et ouvrit sa portière.

« Allez, viens, dit-il. Il te faut définitivement plus qu'un seul sous-vêtement de rechange si tu dois me côtoyer de près pendant plusieurs semaines. »

Il sourit à Kili, mais Kili se contenta de rougir.

« Désolé, dit-il. »

Fili se mordit la langue et inspira profondément.

« Ne sois pas désolé, dit-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser tout le temps. C'est pas ta faute si t'as pas vêtements. »

Sauf que ça l'est, ajouta-t-il mentalement, puisque de toute évidence si Kili ne s'était pas fait prendre à voler il aurait peut-être encore accès au reste de ses affaires, où qu'elles soient. Quelque part à Canterbury, probablement.

« D— commença Kili. »

Puis il eut l'air de se mordre la langue à son tour.

« Um, OK, reprit-il. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques moments. Fili pensa à essayer de faire la conversation, mais jusqu'à présent ça s'était plutôt mal passé, aussi retourna-t-il enfin au seul sujet auquel Kili s'était vraiment intéressé.

« Mes parents sont morts, dit-il. »

Ça faisait encore mal, une sorte de douleur sourde en lui, mais il y était habitué maintenant, alors il pouvait le dire aussi simplement que ça.

« Oncle Thorin m'a recueilli parce que je n'avais personne d'autre. »

Il eut un léger sourire narquois.

« Ça te rappelle rien ? »

Kili lui jeta un regard comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais ce n'est pas ton papa ? dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas, genre, adopté ni rien. C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? »

Kili ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis la referma.

« Oui, dit-il. Désolé. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

\- Eh bien, non, dit Fili. Mon père est mort. Et j'ai dix-neuf ans, donc je peux me débrouiller tout seul, maintenant. Non que Thorin le croie, mais bon, c'est son problème. »

Kili le regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« OK, dit-il.

\- OK, répondit Fili. Et toi, alors ? »

Il se donna un coup de pied mental juste après l'avoir dit, mais il ne le retira pas, non plus. Il avait parlé de ses parents à Kili, alors qu'y avait-il de mal à poser une question en retour ? Ils l'avaient accueilli sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait avant d'avoir été arrêté – sinon qu'il avait été impliqué dans un accident de voiture – et Fili pensait vraiment qu'ils devraient obtenir quelque chose, au moins.

« Euh, ouais, dit Kili en regardant droit devant lui. Mes — parents sont morts, aussi. Est-ce que c'est là qu'on va ? »

Il tendit le doigt dans la direction générale de pas grand-chose, essayant clairement de changer le sujet.

« Non, ici, dit Fili en prenant pitié de lui. On va t'acheter quelque chose à mettre. »

 

****

 

Au final, faire du shopping avec Kili s'avéra plus facile que Fili ne l'aurait cru. Il acquiesçait à tout ce que Fili suggérait, et à la fin de la sortie, sa présence était pratiquement inutile : Fili attrapait juste des trucs qui lui plaisaient dans la bonne taille et à l'occasion les mesurait contre Kili pour vérifier si ça lui irait. T-shirts, jeans, chemises, chaussures, un bon manteau d'hiver – ils eurent tout fini en moins de deux heures. La seule chose que Fili fit choisir à Kili furent ses propres boxers et chaussettes, et même alors il prit simplement les plus proches sur l'étagère.

« Pas un connaisseur, alors, dit Fili avec un petit sourire. »

Kili ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, cependant, alors il laissa tomber. Le gosse n'était pas doué pour la plaisanterie, c'était certain.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout ramené à la voiture et déposé les sacs dedans, Fili déclara qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

« Rien de spécial, dit-il. Prêt A Manger ou quelque chose. Tu aimes les sandwichs ? »

Il s'interrompit, se souvenant exactement de ce que Kili faisait quand il avait été arrêté.

« Oh ouais, je suppose que tu aimes ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? dit Kili, puis : Tu aimes ça, toi ? Les sandwichs, je veux dire.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Je veux dire, qui n'aime pas ça, franchement ?

\- J'aime ça, dit Kili. Oui, j'aime les sandwichs aussi.

\- Tant mieux, dit Fili. Allons-y, alors. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner – ce qui ne prit pas longtemps du tout à Kili, remarqua Fili, levant les yeux de sa deuxième bouchée pour voir que Kili avait déjà terminé son sandwich et se léchait avidement les doigts – Fili avait commencé à s'habituer à Kili. Il était bizarre, définitivement – oh, tellement bizarre – mais il n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand il disait des choses ça n'avait pas toujours de sens, mais il n'était pas agressif ou dédaigneux, et il ne parlait pas pendant des heures de trucs ennuyeux, ce qui était mieux que beaucoup de gens que Fili avaient rencontrés.

« Alors tu es déjà venu par ici ? demanda enfin Fili, surprenant Kili en train de fixer la grande silhouette de King's Chapel derrière eux. Je veux dire, tu as vu tout ça, hein ?

\- Oui, dit Kili, fixant toujours la chapelle. Elle est grande, pas vrai ?

\- Tu as un truc avec les mots, dit Fili. Je peux te faire entrer, si tu veux. Je suis un étudiant et un résident, donc on entrera gratuitement. »

Kili lui jeta un regard presque avide, mais ensuite il pressa soudain les lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« C'est une église ? Dit-il.

\- Une chapelle, techniquement, dit Fili. Mais ouais, en gros. »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Peut-être — est-ce que tu veux y aller ? »

Fili haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'est égal, dit-il. J'y suis déjà allé, alors. Je veux dire, si t'as envie.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, dit Kili, l'air un peu soulagé. Si tu ne veux pas, alors — c'est bon, moi non plus.

\- Eh bien, OK, alors, dit Fili. »

Il se sentait légèrement perplexe, parce qu'il avait été sûr que Kili voulait y entrer. Il se leva et brossa ses vêtements pour chasser les miettes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Il nous faut des trucs pour ta chambre. Une télé, peut-être, et une console de jeu. »

Kili le fixa.

« Une télé ? Dit-il. Une — pour ma chambre ? Tu veux dire la chambre dans ta maison ?

\- À moins que tu aies une autre chambre quelque part dont tu ne me parles pas, dit Fili. »

Puis il marqua une pause, parce qu'en fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Viens, dit-il. »

 

****

 

Acheter de l'équipement électronique aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Kili n'avait pas commencé à agir de façon fuyante à l'instant où ils passèrent la porte de la boutique. Honnêtement, Fili ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait suggéré en premier lieu – le gosse ne serait là que quelques semaines, alors l'équiper de technologie semblait un peu exagéré. Mais d'un autre côté, la chambre d'amis avait eu l'air si incroyablement impersonnelle, et même lorsque les tiroirs seraient pleins de vêtements, ça ne serait pas mieux. Donc, va pour de l'électronique.

S'il pouvait juste trouver Kili et lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Finalement, il le retrouva debout dans un coin, l'air de croire que quelqu'un allait sortir des ombres pour s'en prendre à lui d'un moment à l'autre.

« Hey, dit Fili. »

Il ignora la façon dont Kili sursauta violemment – cinglé – et montra l'autre bout de la boutique du doigt.

« J'en ai trouvé une bonne, dit-il. Écran plat, wi-fi, la totale. Tu veux venir jeter un œil ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Ça a l'air super. C'est super. »

Fili soupira.

« T'es sûr ? dit-il. Et une console ? Ou un ordi portable ? Il t'en faudra un pour l'école. Une stéréo ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« T'as un iPod ? »

Kili le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue.

« L'école ? dit-il au bout d'une longue pause.

\- Bordel, dit Fili. »

Peut-être que c'était trop. Si le gosse essayait de les arnaquer pour qu'ils lui achètent des trucs, c'était définitivement une arnaque au long cours.

« OK, on va s'en tenir aux trucs importants, dit-il. Et un téléphone ? T'as un téléphone ? »

Kili resta très immobile quelques instants, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Je n'ai rien.

\- Non, c'est certain, marmonna Fili. D'accord, alors, on va te prendre un téléphone et un iPad et c'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin de toute façon. Et ensuite on sortira d'ici. »

Il se détourna, mais pas assez vite pour manquer le soulagement sur le visage de Kili.

 

****

 

Sortir du magasin d'électroniques allégea définitivement l'atmosphère, mais bien que cela ait résolu un problème – parce que Fili était certain que s'ils étaient revenus sans téléphone pour Kili Thorin les y aurait renvoyés sur-le-champ – ça n'aidait pas le second, à savoir comment faire en sorte que la chambre de Kili ressemble un peu plus à la chambre de _Kili._ Qu'est-ce qu'on mettait d'autre dans une chambre de toute façon ? Il pensa à sa propre chambre, qui se définissait surtout en étant un bordel complet la plupart du temps. Quoi d'autre, cela dit ? Des posters, peut-être ? Ou–

« Des livres ! Dit-il, faisant sursauter Kili à côté de lui. Est-ce que tu aimes les livres ? »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh oui, mon fils, dit Fili avec un grand sourire. Je sais où sont les meilleurs dealers.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien les livres, dit Kili.

\- Super, dit Fili. D'occasion ? Beaucoup plus excitant. Par ici ! »

Et il démarra, slalomant entre les touristes et se dirigeant vers sa librairie d'occasion préférée, enfouie au centre de la ville et cependant cachée par la petite église dans le Passage Saint Edward.

Quand ils arrivèrent, cependant, il y avait un signe sur la porte. _Changement de Direction_ , disait-il, et Fili grogna. _Nouvelle direction_ signifiait invariablement des conneries d'entreprise et rendre l'endroit brillant et _moderniser_ , ce qui détruirait inévitablement tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans la librairie. Ils installeraient probablement un café. Ou en feraient un café.

« Conneries, marmonna-t-il. »

Quand bien même, autant en profiter tant qu'il pouvait. Il poussa la porte, faisant tinter la petite cloche, et se fraya un chemin à travers de grandes piles de livres dans la boutique.

« Bonjour, dit une voix. »

Fili sursauta, se retournant pour regarder Kili. Kili regardait autour de lui avec confusion, mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Des livres du sol au plafond, comme toujours, le petit endroit en était rempli, mais personne qui aurait pu dire _bonjour._

« Euh, salut ? dit Fili.

\- En effet ! dit la voix. »

Et un petit homme à l'air poussiéreux apparut soudain de derrière le comptoir. Il avait dû être à genoux ou accroupi pour regarder quelque chose, mais même debout, il atteignait à peine l'épaule de Fili. Il leva les yeux à travers une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Fili. Vous êtes le nouveau propriétaire ?

\- Certainement ! dit le petit homme. Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir. »

Il fit une étrange petite courbette, et Fili la lui rendit avec un grand sourire.

« Fili Écu-de-Chêne, pour vous servir, dit-il. »

Une chose qu'on pouvait dire de Cambridge : c'était rempli de cinglés. Kili s'intégrerait parfaitement, au moins.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cet endroit ?

\- Hmm, dit Mr Sacquet, en regardant autour de lui. Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je changerais le nom, pour commencer. Et ensuite – il a besoin d'un peu de changement, vous ne croyez pas ? Un peu de sang frais ? »

Fili regarda autour de lui, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu. Sang frais signifiait probablement Starbucks en langage d'entreprise.

« Pas vraiment ? dit-il.

\- Vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Mr Sacquet en ajustant son gilet. Il n'y a pas du tout assez de livres à mon goût.

\- Pas assez... de livres ? dit Fili. »

Il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder la boutique derrière lui. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait plus de livres que d'air.

« Exactement ! dit Mr Sacquet avec un sourire. Oh, ça te plaît ? lança-t-il vers le fond de la boutique, où se trouvait Kili. C'est une édition originale, tu sais ! »

Fili se retourna pour voir Kili faire son imitation du lapin-pris-dans-des-phares. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers lui, prenant le bras de Kili.

« Il est inoffensif, dit-il en s'assurant de baisser la voix. Juste excentrique. Tu vois quelque chose qui te fait envie ? »

Il jeta un œil à l'étagère que regardait Kili.

« Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment du matériel à mettre sur une table de nuit. Les trucs plus légers sont dans l'arrière-boutique. »

Il marqua une pause, cependant, pour caresser du doigt la tranche d'un magnifique exemplaire relié de l' _Origine des Espèces._

« Waouh, marmonna-t-il, c'est super cool. »

Il reposa le livre, cependant – il n'aimait pas s'acheter des choses avec l'argent de Thorin, pas quand Thorin lui donnait un argent de poche plus que généreux. Il avait dépensé tout ce qu'il lui restait la nuit dernière en payant des tournées à ses amis, mais le jour de paye était lundi, donc il reviendrait l'acheter à ce moment-là.

C'était dans l'arrière-boutique que se trouvaient tous les romans, avec les bandes dessinées et tout ce qui n'avait pas au moins cinquante ans. Kili fixa les étagères autour de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres dans un même endroit (ce qui était entièrement possible, bien sûr – Fili n'avait certainement jamais trouvé d'autre endroit qui réussisse à accumuler tant de matériel de lecture dans un si petit espace).

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, alors ? demanda Fili. Choisis quelques trucs. Rien n'est cher, alors le ciel est ta limite. »

Kili regarda autour de lui pendant un moment, puis tendit la main pour toucher la tranche d'un livre relié de couleur vert foncé.

« Celui-là ? dit-il. »

Fili se pencha en avant pour regarder.

« Oliver Twist ? dit-il. C'est de circonstance.

\- Ah oui ? dit Kili. Est-ce que c'est bon, alors ? »

Fili commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à faire la moindre blague en présence de Kili.

« Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il. Tu aimes Dickens ? Ils en ont plein.

\- Ceux-là ? dit Kili, désignant plusieurs autres Dickens, tous reliés dans un même vert foncé.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Il nous faut un panier ou quelque chose. Deux secondes. »

Il retourna dans l'autre moitié de la boutique et obtint un sac en toile de Mr Sacquet. Le temps qu'il revienne, Kili avait soigneusement empilé tous les Dickens verts, et tenait maintenant une autre édition reliée, rouge cette fois. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte, mais la tenait juste dans ses mains, et quand Fili revint, il le tendit.

« Celui-là ? Dit-il.

\- OK. »

Fili le saisit et regarda la tranche.

«  _Une Revendication des Droits des Femmes_ , lut-il. Un peu ennuyeux pour ta chambre, tu crois pas ? »

Quand il leva les yeux, Kili se mordillait la lèvre et le regardait de côté.

« Ouais, dit-il. Désolé. »

Fili roula des yeux.

« Tu es un génie qui lit de la littérature pour filles du 19ème siècle, d'accord, dit-il en reposant le livre sur la pile. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas des tendances intellos moi-même. Mais pourquoi pas quelque chose qui n'endormirait pas un objet inanimé ? »

Il se promena entre les étagères en cherchant quelque chose de plus attrayant, et revint avec une poignée de perspectives intéressantes : Salman Rushdie, Neal Stephenson, Iain Banks.

« Toujours intello, t'en fais pas, dit-il en les lâchant sur la pile. Autre chose ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Merci, dit-il.

\- Bien, dit Fili. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse en porter plus de toute façon. Retournons à la voiture. »

 

****

 

Ils eurent juste le temps de rejoindre la voiture avant que les bras de Fili ne tombent pour avoir porté trop de livres, et Fili déclara que le tour de l'université attendrait une autre fois. Le retour à la maison fut plutôt tranquille, et quand ils arrivèrent, la maison était silencieuse et vide, un mot de Thorin sur la table.

« Il sera de retour pour le dîner, dit Fili en posant les livres sur la table. Tu veux défaire tes bagages ou quelque chose ? »

Kili disparut à l'étage, et Fili pensa à commencer la lecture qu'il était censé faire, puis décida de s'abstenir. Il se fit une tasse de thé et s'assit avec le journal à la place, et profita de la demi-heure la plus paisible qu'il ait eue toute la journée. Au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit s'éloigna de l'histoire qu'il lisait, et il commença à penser à Kili. Ç'avait été une étrange journée, pas de doute là-dessus, mais en même temps c'était – plutôt sympa. Ou quelque chose. Fili ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ça. Il ne passait généralement pas beaucoup de temps avec ses amis en-dehors des cours et des soirées au pub, et il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec ça, n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais juste traîner toute la journée, même si c'était avec quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que Kili – c'était – eh bien, c'était sympa.

Et d'ailleurs, il ne savait rien de Kili, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aimait Dickens et peut-être les avions et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. Pas beaucoup d'informations après une journée entière passée ensemble.

Enfin, au moins Fili commençait à avoir l'impression que peut-être Kili n'était pas un artiste de l'arnaque. D'abord, son comportement était contre-productif à l'extrême s'il voulait être pris comme confident de Fili. C'était une chance pour lui que Fili apprécie les gens maladroits, vraiment, ou ç'aurait été terminé en dix minutes. Et ensuite-

Kili apparut soudain dans la cuisine, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Salut, dit-il, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. J'ai pris ça pour toi. »

Il tendit l'objet, et Fili vit que c'était un livre, une superbe édition reliée avec des lettrines d'or sur la tranche.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il le prit avec perplexité et le retourna. _L'Origine des Espèces_. Le livre qu'il avait repéré dans la boutique.

« Oh, merci, dit-il à nouveau, mais quelque chose de déplaisant se tortilla dans son ventre. Est-ce que— ça a dû coûter cher. »

Il dit cela lentement, essayant de se souvenir de quand ils avaient été dans la boutique. Ils étaient partis ensemble, et ils avaient été ensemble tout le temps, sauf quand Fili était allé demander un sac à Mr Sacquet. Quand est-ce que Kili avait eu le temps d'acheter le livre sans qu'il le voie ?

« Oh— ouais, je, je ne l'ai pas payé, dit Kili. C'est bon, je n'aurais pas — je n'ai pas d'argent. »

Fili le fixa.

« Tu l'as volé, dit-il, espérant avoir mal entendu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Ouais, dit Kili. »

Il jeta un regard au livre, puis regarda nerveusement Fili.

« Il ne te plaît pas ? dit-il. Je croyais qu'il te plaisait. »

Fili fixa le livre entre ses mains.

« Thorin va me tuer, marmonna-t-il. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups ! Comme vous le voyez Kili est loin d'avoir eu une éducation normale... Dites-moi ce que vous déduisez de son comportement dans ce chapitre, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous avez repéré !


	3. Chapitre 3

Fili ouvrit le livre et regarda la couverture intérieure. _50£_ , ça disait, d'une écriture nette. Pas beaucoup d'argent en ce qui concernait Fili, mais il était à peu près sûr que ça représenterait quelque chose pour Mr Sacquet, d'autant plus que la plupart des bouquins qu'il vendait coûtaient trois ou quatre livres maximum. Ce qui voulait dire que le volume allait devoir y retourner. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas glisser ça sous le tapis.

Non qu'il en ait envie, vraiment. Les sentiments presque amicaux qu'il avait ressentis pour Kili s'étaient évaporés instantanément, et maintenant il se retrouvait à vouloir dire _Je te l'avais bien dit_ , mais sans personne à qui le dire.

« Alors, c'est ça, pas vrai ? dit-il en levant les yeux vers Kili, qui le regardait avec une expression inquiète. On te dit que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux et tu réponds en piquant des trucs ? Quoi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est ça ? Ou peut-être même que c'est amusant pour toi, de voler les gens ? »

Le visage de Kili pâlit brusquement, et il fit un rapide pas en arrière.

« Je croyais qu'il te plairait, répéta-t-il. Il avait l'air de te plaire dans la boutique.

\- C'est pas la question ! dit Fili, élevant maintenant la voix. Même si je pensais que c'était la meilleure invention depuis le pain en tranches, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux le voler, bordel de merde ! »

Kili recula d'un autre pas, levant à moitié les mains.

« Je ne—, dit-il, la voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure. Je suis désolé, je— je suis désolé, je suis désolé, c'était une erreur, je ne— je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Et comment que tu ne recommenceras pas, dit Fili, reposant le livre sur la table. Bon sang, je devrais juste appeler la police, les laisser régler ça. »

Le peu de couleur qu'il restait au visage de Kili disparut complètement.

« La police ? Dit-il. »

Fili secoua la tête et tendit la main, cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il était plutôt furieux, mais il n'allait pas appeler la police – pour commencer, c'était bien plus de tracas que ça n'en valait. Il voyait déjà les gros titres : _Thorin Écu-de-Chêne abrite un jeune délinquant_. Non, c'était Thorin qui avait voulu accueillir ce gamin, alors Thorin pouvait gérer ça. Ce n'était pas le problème de Fili.

Mais malheureusement, il s'avéra que c'était au moins en partie son problème, après tout. Parce que tandis qu'il essayait encore de trouver son téléphone pour appeler Thorin, il sentit quelque chose le frôler et leva les yeux pour voir que Kili s'était sauvé, traversant la cuisine en courant en direction du couloir et de la porte d'entrée.

« Merde, dit Fili. »

Il se propulsa de sa chaise. Quoi qu'ait fait Kili, Thorin sauterait au plafond s'il rentrait à la maison et découvrait que Fili l'avait juste laissé s'enfuir. Fili sortit en trombe de la cuisine et trouva Kili en train de secouer frénétiquement la poignée de la porte d'entrée – c'était une vieille maison, et la porte était verrouillée avec une bonne vieille clé en métal ainsi qu'une serrure en cylindre, plus deux verrous en haut et en bas, parce que Thorin était un taré paranoïaque. Fili dévala le couloir, voyant le moment où Kili réalisa et tendit la main vers le verrou, et il lui rentra dedans juste une seconde plus tard, l'entraînant au sol dans une sorte de semi-plaquage de rugby maladroit. Il les fit rouler afin d'être au-dessus de Kili et s'assit fermement sur sa poitrine, mettant ses genoux sur les coudes de Kili afin de l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Bordel de merde, dit-il en haletant. Où tu crois aller ? »

Kili le fixa, respirant lourdement, les yeux tellement écarquillés que Fili put voir les blancs sur tout le tour. Puis, soudain, toute lutte sembla le quitter, et il se laissa retomber au sol.

« Elle arrive, alors, dit-il, l'air étrangement vide. La police, je veux dire. »

Fili fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une égratignure sur la pommette de Kili – il avait dû se cogner contre la poignée de la porte – et Fili eut soudain l'impression qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être si brusque. Même s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre avec Kili à moitié sorti pour aller on ne savait où. Le gosse avait réussi à rester complètement sous le radar pendant seize ans, plus ou moins un ou deux accidents de voiture, et Fili ne se faisait aucune illusion : s'il voulait disparaître, il disparaîtrait.

« Je ne l'ai pas appelée, dit-il. Et je ne vais pas le faire non plus. »

Kili le fixa avec un froncement de sourcils incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-il. »

Fili réfléchit à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner, mais au final, il s'en tint à la vérité.

« Parce que ce serait tout un bordel, dit-il. Et de toute façon, Thorin est ton gardien, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est à lui de décider ce qu'il va faire de toi. »

Cela eut pour seul effet de donner l'air encore plus terrifié à Kili, et Fili soupira.

« Il n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'il en a l'air, dit-il. Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, mais c'est pas comme s'il allait t'enfermer dans le grenier et te faire vivre d'araignées et d'eau de pluie. »

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait réduire les risques que Kili se sauve.

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il appellera la police non plus, au fait, ajouta-t-il. Il aime gérer les choses lui-même, en général. »

Kili le regarda pendant un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

« Je comprends, dit-il.

\- Tant mieux, dit Fili. Alors, si je te laisse te lever, est-ce que tu vas encore essayer de t'enfuir ? Parce que je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire plus de sport aujourd'hui. »

Kili secoua la tête, et Fili se releva et tendit la main pour le tirer par le bras. Il ne lâcha pas lorsque Kili fut sur pieds – peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas garder une main sur lui à chaque instant jusqu'à ce que Thorin revienne, mais il pouvait certainement faire de son mieux – et il s'assura que la porte était verrouillée et que la clé était dans sa poche avant de pousser Kili dans la direction de la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, il ferma également la porte de la cuisine, puis s'appuya contre elle et lâcha le bras de Kili.

Kili s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se tint au milieu de la cuisine, enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même comme s'il était gelé. Il jeta un regard au livre qui reposait sur la table, puis détourna rapidement les yeux, comme s'il avait peur que le simple fait de le regarder puisse être considéré comme compromettant. Comme s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour être compromis.

« Donc tu es un vrai voleur, alors, dit enfin Fili. Tu ne volais pas juste parce que tu avais faim, et tout ça. »

Kili leva les yeux, de la façon oblique qui était la sienne.

« Oui, dit-il. »

Il jeta de nouveau un regard au livre.

« Je croyais que tu le voulais, dit-il. Il est joli. Il a une jolie couleur. Je pensais qu'il te plairait. »

Fili le fixa.

« Tu ne comprends pas du tout, pas vrai ? dit-il. »

La bouche de Kili s'ouvrit et se referma sans un mot. Il avait un regard de panique à peine contenue dans les yeux, et Fili s'appuya encore plus lourdement contre la porte.

« Putain, ça craint, marmonna-t-il. »

Kili ne répondit pas. En fait, Kili ne dit rien pendant un long moment, resta juste là au milieu de la cuisine et fixa le sol. Fili n'était pas exactement d'humeur à parler, et Thorin allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'appuyer contre la porte et de réfléchir, pensant qu'hier, ses plans du samedi avaient principalement impliqué de se détendre et peut-être travailler un peu. Enfin – et ça ne faisait probablement qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais ça avait paru une éternité à Fili – il y eut le bruit d'une clé dans la porte de derrière. Fili enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que la clé de la porte de devant était toujours là, puis jeta un regard à Kili.

« Si je sors parler à Thorin, est-ce que tu vas essayer de te sauver ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili secoua la tête sans lever les yeux. Les fenêtres de la cuisine avaient toutes des fermetures sécurisées, de toute façon, donc Fili se dit qu'ils ne craignaient probablement rien. Quand bien même, il referma fermement la porte derrière lui quand il se glissa dans le couloir.

« Fili, dit Thorin, s'interrompant tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau. Comment ça s'est passé, le shopping ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, alors – ça aurait pu mieux se passer, carrément. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Explique-toi, dit-il.

\- Voilà, dit Fili. En fait on est allé dans cette librairie, et Kili – il, euh, il est parti avec un des livres. Pas un livre bon marché, d'ailleurs. »

Thorin le fixa.

« _Parti avec_ ? dit-il.

\- Volé, dit Fili. »

Thorin haussa les sourcils, et Fili soupira.

« Je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison, dit-il. Je l'aurais ramené tout de suite pour qu'il le rende, je te le jure. »

_Et peut-être qu'ensuite je l'aurais ramené à Bombur pour le rendre, lui aussi._

Le visage de Thorin s'assombrit.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans la cuisine, répondit Fili. »

Il s'écarta tandis que Thorin le dépassait, puis le suivit dans la cuisine. Kili était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, mais quand Thorin et Fili entrèrent, il recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus qu'à mi-chemin vers le mur du fond.

« Où est le livre ? demanda Thorin. »

Fili montra la table du doigt sans un mot. Thorin avança et saisit l'objet, l'ouvrit et regarda le prix. Puis il le reposa sur la table, et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas exactement abattu, le bruit fut assez fort pour que Kili sursaute et semble se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même.

« Cinquante livres, dit Thorin. Tu as été libéré du commissariat il y a moins de deux jours. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à y retourner si vite ? »

Kili fixa le sol, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Il ne répondit pas, et le visage de Thorin s'assombrit encore.

« Je t'ai fait entrer dans ma maison, et maintenant tu n'as même pas la politesse de répondre à ma question ? dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Kili. Je ne veux pas retourner chez la police. Je suis désolé.

\- Peut-être que tu aurais dû penser à ça avant d'enfreindre la loi, dit Thorin. Je ne veux pas d'un voleur sous mon toit, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

De nouveau, Kili ne répondit pas, et Thorin abattit sa main sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? dit-il. »

Il n'avait pas crié, mais c'était quand même dit d'une voix forte et abrupte. Pas aussi forte que quand il lui arrivait de crier sur Fili, mais Fili avait l'habitude et pas Kili. Ce fut évident à la façon dont il recula de plusieurs pas en trébuchant jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur et baissa brusquement la tête, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un soit sur le point de le frapper. Fili, qui avait presque eu hâte de voir Kili se faire sermonner, sentit quelque chose de déplaisant se tordre dans son estomac en le voyant, pâle et recroquevillé contre le mur, et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir – et en dépit de son meilleur jugement – il tendit la main et saisit le bras de Thorin.

« Hé, dit-il à voix basse. Tu lui fais peur. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir.

« Il a raison d'avoir peur, dit-il. Il faut qu'il sache que je ne vais pas le dorloter.

\- Non, je veux dire... »

Fili fit un signe de la tête vers Kili.

« Je crois que tu lui fais vraiment peur, Thorin. »

Thorin le fusilla encore du regard un moment, puis se retourna pour regarder Kili. Kili s'était recroquevillé dans le coin entre le placard de la cuisine et le mur, et peut-être que c'était un tour de la lumière, mais Fili avait l'impression qu'il tremblait. Peut-être que Thorin le vit, aussi, parce qu'une partie de sa colère sembla quitter son visage, et il ouvrit ses poings serrés et respira profondément.

« Tu admets avoir volé ce livre ? dit-il. »

Sa voix était calme, le tranchant de la rage avait disparu.

« Oui, murmura Kili au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas— ce n'était pas pour moi. Je le voulais pour— pour Fili. »

Il leva brièvement les yeux, désespérément.

« Ce n'était pas pour moi, je le promets.

\- Pour qui c'était n'a pas d'importance, dit Thorin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'un voleur sous mon toit. »

Kili se recroquevilla encore davantage.

« Je peux être différent, dit-il. Je ne serai plus un voleur, s'il vous plaît. Je me ferai pardonner, je le promets, je serai vraiment sage. »

Il leva de nouveau la tête.

« Je serai tellement sage, s'il vous plaît, dit-il. »

Thorin l'observa un long moment, puis se tourna vers Fili.

« As-tu parlé au propriétaire de la librairie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore, dit Fili. J'étais trop occupé à essayer d'empêcher celui-là de se sauver. »

Thorin haussa les sourcils, et Fili sortit de sa poche la clé de la porte d'entrée en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si la librairie est ouverte demain, dit-il. Il vaudrait probablement mieux lui parler en personne. »

Thorin fixa la clé pendant un long moment silencieux, puis saisit de nouveau le livre.

« _L'Origine des Espèces_ , murmura-t-il, caressant la tranche du doigt. Une superbe édition.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, il a vraiment essayé de me l'offrir, dit Fili. Je l'avais regardé dans la boutique. »

Thorin hocha brièvement la tête, et reposa le livre.

« Les règles, dit-il en se tournant vers Kili. Défense de voler. Défense de prendre quoi que ce soit qui appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre sans sa permission. Défense de quitter la maison sans ma permission ou celle de Fili. »

Il étrécit les yeux en direction de Kili, qui avait légèrement levé la tête, révélant l'égratignure sur sa joue.

« Défense de se battre, dit-il avant de jeter un regard à Fili.

\- Un accident, marmonna Fili. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Défense de se battre, répéta-t-il. Garde ta chambre bien rangée. Sois au lit à onze heures tous les soirs. Aide à cuisiner et faire le ménage quand on te le demande. Défense de répondre. »

Il réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« Tu seras avisé d'autres règles si et quand elles se présenteront, dit-il. Compris ?

\- Oui, dit Kili. »

Il leva les yeux et jeta un regard oblique à Thorin.

« Vous allez appeler la police ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux te plier aux règles ? demanda Thorin.

\- Oui, dit Kili.

\- Alors non, pas cette fois, dit Thorin. Mais demain, nous retournerons à la librairie où tu as volé ceci pour le rendre. Tu t'excuseras et offriras réparation au propriétaire. Il décidera de quelle forme prendra cette réparation. Et tu répareras également ta faute envers moi, je déciderai de la réparation lorsque je saurai ce que le propriétaire veut de toi. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Kili hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

Kili sembla un peu étonné de cet ordre, mais il sortit le téléphone neuf de sa poche et le tendit. Il y eut un moment de difficulté quand Thorin s'avança pour le prendre et que Kili recula précipitamment dans le coin, mais quand Thorin s'arrêta et se contenta de tendre la main, Kili sembla se calmer légèrement, et s'arracha même à son refuge pour placer le téléphone dans la main tendue de Thorin. Thorin le mit dans sa poche et hocha la tête.

« Tu le récupéreras quand je déciderai que tu es prêt, dit-il. En attendant, va dans ta chambre. Je t'appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Kili resta très immobile, fixant Thorin avec une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage.

« C'est tout ? dit-il. Il n'y a — il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Pour l'instant, dit Thorin. Va.

\- Oui, merci. Merci, dit Kili. »

Puis il sortit presque en courant de la pièce. Fili se précipita derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il montait vraiment, puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour trouver Thorin en train de froncer les sourcils devant le téléphone de Kili.

« Pas de mot de passe, dit-il en regardant Fili.

\- Il l'a seulement eu aujourd'hui, dit Fili. Il ne l'a probablement même pas encore allumé. »

Thorin regarda de nouveau le téléphone et soupira.

« Alors ce n'était pas une grande punition de le lui enlever, dit-il.

\- Facilement acquis, facilement perdu, dit Fili. »

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, essayant d'afficher un air de nonchalance. En vérité, cependant, il se sentait secoué et tendu, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'air incrédule de Kili quand il avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas d'autre punition pour lui. Il avait déjà été privé de sortie, de son téléphone et envoyé dans sa chambre, sans parler du fait qu'il allait devoir rembourser Mr Sacquet _et_ être puni par Thorin demain. Alors que pensait-il qu'il allait arriver d'autre ?

Fili pensa qu'il le savait probablement, mais il ne voulait pas y penser trop fort. Le problème, c'est que Thorin n'allait pas rendre ça facile pour lui.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur, Fili ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Fili. Tu veux dire, est-ce que je m'inquiète que tu te tues au travail prématurément ? »

Thorin se renfrogna.

« Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur que je puisse physiquement te faire du mal, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Bordel, bien sûr que non, dit Fili. Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais ça ? »

Thorin se tourna pour regarder le coin où Kili s'était recroquevillé plus tôt. Fili regarda aussi, et soupira, donnant un coup de coude à Thorin.

« C'est pas toi, dit-il. Je veux dire, oui, tu cries pas mal quand tu t'y mets, mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi comme ça. Je te le promets.

\- Tant mieux, dit Thorin. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire peur ainsi à un enfant.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il a compris le message, maintenant, de toute façon, dit Fili. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il a l'habitude de – de se faire un peu frapper, mais il est là maintenant, alors il ira bien.

\- Et ça te va ? dit Thorin. Qu'il soit encore là ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda Fili. »

C'était une blague, en quelque sorte, mais Thorin le regarda seulement avec son air sérieux.

« Oui, dit-il. Il est encore temps de le renvoyer. Bombur ne nous en voudrait pas, pas après ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Mais si nous l'acceptions maintenant, alors il est accepté. Pour de bon. Alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

Fili ouvrit la bouche. Si Thorin lui avait posé la question une demi-heure plus tôt, il pensa qu'il aurait probablement dit _ouais, renvoie-le, cet enfoiré de voleur_. Peut-être même qu'il allait dire ça maintenant, même après avoir vu Kili trembler dans le coin comme s'il pensait que quelqu'un allait lui faire du mal. Après tout, avoir une mauvaise enfance ne signifiait pas qu'on pouvait juste passer son temps à piquer des trucs.

Mais il ne le dit pas. À la place, et il en fut presque surpris lui-même, il dit :

« Eh bien, on a acheté toutes ces fringues pour lui, alors ce serait stupide de le renvoyer maintenant. »

Thorin hocha la tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« C'est l'heure du dîner, alors, dit-il. C'est ton tour de le faire. »

Fili se leva pour commencer le repas, mais marqua ensuite une pause.

« Au fait, c'est bizarre, dit-il. J'ai en quelque sorte – j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne comprenait peut-être pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais en colère contre lui. Je veux dire, quand je lui ai crié dessus pour le livre. »

Il regarda Thorin, qui l'observait sans sourire.

« Je veux dire, il savait que j'étais fâché qu'il l'ait pris, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment compris pourquoi, dit-il. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il pensait que ça me plairait, comme s'il croyait que la raison pour laquelle j'étais en colère était qu'il avait pris le mauvais livre ou quelque chose. »

Thorin considéra cela en silence, et Fili se détourna pour commencer le dîner. Tandis qu'il éminçait les légumes, cependant, il fut frappé par l'étrangeté de toute la situation. Ce gosse, à l'étage, vivait avec eux, et en ce qui les concernait il était sorti de nulle part deux jours plus tôt. Comme une sorte d'alien venu de Mars ou quelque chose.

« Hé, Thorin, dit-il. Où crois-tu qu'il était pendant tout ce temps ? »

Thorin leva les yeux de son journal. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment, puis secoua la tête.

« Nulle part de bon, dit-il. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Thorin !

**Author's Note:**

> Oh bon sang j'ai tellement eu envie de gifler Fili ou de le secouer pendant que je traduisais ce chapitre ! Je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me paraît tellement évident que Kili montre des signes de maltraitance ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, il va s'améliorer.


End file.
